List of associated production music/o
Off to Play *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "I'm killing Pencil!" O.K., Mr. Hillbilly Instrumental *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - "Tennis Ball gets the fifteen points." Old Hilo March *Power of Three - "Viewers out there, vote between Coiny, Ice Cube, and Needle." *Lofty - Firey and Coiny slap each other. *Zeeky Boogy Doog - The recommended characters scream at being punctured by the Eiffel Tower. *Showscape! - "I'd imagine me thet they're goin' pretty well." Old Mama Roro *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "Well, there's nothing we can do about this." O Makalapua B *A Leg Up in the Race - "Yay, Tennis Ball, you're on our team." *Zeeky Boogy Doog - "Rate the members of Team No-Name" (old version) *In Search of Brother - "Why h'ain'ee geh'n an' askin' me 'bout this?" On Fire *Bridge Crossing - The storm. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Our Timothe is on fire!" *The Softening - "Are we gonna die, or do y'all have some recovery centre like in BFDI?" On the Beach *Vomitaco - "You can choose between ‘barf bag’ and ‘taco’." *Rescission - "Blah blah, whatever." *Get Digging - The teams turn in their stews. *It's a Monster - "Finally, we're done." (new version) *The House of Ghosting - The beginning. *Still in a Hundred Years - "Holler if y'all need us!" *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "Some bear attack, eh?" *Will He or Won't He? - "Let's hope our sub's okay with us ditching class"; "Logic." *The Softening - "Omg, Pen, don't even, like, bother." *Time Will Tell - "And … 59,840." One Over the Eight One Over the Eight was composed by Len Stevens. *Dates and Schoolgates - The Friendship Group enter the house. The Oracle The Oracle was composed by David Farnon. *In Search of Brother - "Are those the new MePhones?". Orchestra Tuning Orchestra Tuning was composed by Lewis Stern. *Still in a Hundred Years - at 8:00, despite the fact that no orchestra is playing. Orchestral Effects The Orchestral Effects were composed by Dick Stephen Walter. 'Orchestral Effect F' *It's a Monster - Bubble gets revived. *Dates and Schoolgates - "PencilHate.com!" Organ Filler *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - Played during the hurdle contest. *The Reveal - Played during the contest. *Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 - "Bubble, I demand an apology!" *Get in the Van - "Keep throwing!" *Vas-A-Yop - "Omg, how rude!" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "1, 2, 3 … 160,000 shillings." *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Been there." The Orkney Rope Waltz *Truars and Liars - In class. *The Reveal - "So as the nine of you know, all of you were up for elimination." *All Change! (Regimes) - "This is one heck of a ride!" Our Story Begins *Don't Lose Your Marbles - Played during Cake at Stake. Overcast *Glad to Be Back? - Match stretches. *Get Digging - Played during the contest. *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - plays in the background in Pin's house. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Tennis Ball picks who should go with him. Oyster Girls *Barriers and Pitfalls - Pin beckons the Squishy Cherries. *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - Eraser eats the cake rapturously. *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - The fight between Book and Fries. (new version) *Will He or Won't He? - "So he hasn't, like, talked to you lately?" Category:Production music lists